1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid material drawing method that uses a liquid droplet discharge method, to a color filter manufacturing method, and to an organic EL element manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-275650 discloses an example of known drawing systems that use a droplet discharge method include a drawing method (drawing system) for drawing one or more chip-shaped regions on a workpiece by causing functional droplets to be selectively discharged from a plurality of nozzles provided to a functional-droplet discharge head while causing the functional-droplet discharge head to move relative to the workpiece based on data that are stored in a recording medium.
In the abovementioned drawing system, the functional droplets are discharged and drawn on the workpiece based on discharge pattern data of each nozzle that are stored in the recording medium.
The abovementioned discharge pattern data are generated based on at least chip information relating to the position of a chip formation region on the workpiece, pixel information relating to the arrangement of pixels in a chip formation region, and nozzle information relating to the arrangement of the nozzles with respect to the workpiece.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130383 discloses an example of known methods for detecting the landing position of the discharged functional droplets include a dot deviation detection method and a dot deviation detection device capable of simply and rapidly detecting a dot misalignment obtained from the landing of a droplet discharged from a nozzle of the droplet discharge head onto a detection object.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid material drawing method, color filter manufacturing method, and organic EL element manufacturing method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.